


[Podfic] A Wrench in the Works

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of A Wrench in the Works by eponymous_rose.Katie Jensen, mechanic extraordinaire, meets her counterpart on Red Team. Some things don’t need translation.Minor spoilers for 13x02.





	[Podfic] A Wrench in the Works

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wrench in the Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703337) by [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose). 



## MP3

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/AWrenchInTheWorks/A%20Wrench%20in%20the%20Works.mp3)  
| 6 MB | 0:10:19  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I decided to have a little fun with the translator for Lopez's voice, using a TTS site (http://www.fromtexttospeech.com). It was an interesting experiments and I hope it works for you guys. Think it fit both the character and the context in this case so I don't know if I'd do it again, but I'm pretty happy with how it came out. :)


End file.
